Many pet owners are compelled by law and/or a sense of personal responsibility to collect and dispose of waste deposited in public spaces by their pets. Picking up pet waste is an noxious and onerous task. A common manual method for collected pet waste involves placing a hand inside a bag, using the bag-covered hand to manually grasp the waste, and rolling the bag off the hand to enclose the waste. This method optionally involves tying or otherwise closing the bag. Once used to enclose the waste, the bag must then be taken to an appropriate disposal site, which typically involves either conspicuously carrying the waste-containing bag, or placing it in a pocket or other vessel.
The disadvantages of manual waste collection are well understood. They include risk of accidental skin contact with waste, unpleasantness in having to touch waste (even though through a bag), social discomfort arising from carrying a waste containing bag in public, close personal proximity to the waste-containing bag between collection and disposal, and risk of waste leaking from the bag into a pocket or vessel in which the bag is stored.
Many pet owners are compelled by law and/or a sense of personal responsibility to maintain control of their pet in public spaces using leash. Picking up pet waste while controlling a pet on a leash may be difficult. For example, a pet owner may experience difficulty while maintaining leash control of her pet placing the bag over her free hand. Particularly difficulty may be experienced where one hand must be used to both hold the leash and perform the actions of rolling the bag off the hand and over the waste. Pets have been known to unexpectedly pull on leashes, and during the delicate task of collecting waste and unexpected pull could lead to undesired contact with pet waste.
The inventor has determined a need for pet waste collection apparatus that avoid one or more of the above disadvantages. Also, the inventor has determined a need for apparatus that facilitate simultaneous collection of pet waste and control of a pet on a leash.
There exist a number of patents and published patent applications relating to waste collection or leashes, including:                U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,972 to Wawrzynowski;        US Patent Application Publication no. 2009/021604 to Rodriguez et al.,        US Patent Application Publication no. 2008/0265592 to Askinasi;        US Patent Application Publication no. 2007/0132252 to Cioloboc;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,615 to Sansone et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,197 to Edwards;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,215 to Anderson;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,620 to Huegelmeyer et al.;        US Patent Application Publication no. 2009/0261603 to Boghozian;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,332 to Beasoechea Inchaurraga;        Canadian Patent no. 2,4215,298 to Eaves;        PCT Patent Application Publication no. WO00/05458 to Grant;        US Patent Application Publication no. 2004/0256869 to Avishay;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,431 to Evans et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,966 to Azrikam;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,469 to Albert;        US Patent Application Publication no. 2006/0231043 to Galdo.        
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.